through the tears
by roseusvortex
Summary: Everything, every single word, every action, every sign, matters. snippets into Nagisa Kiryu's not so perfect life.


_**Wow. Completely different style from what I'm used to writing. It is probably terrible, because my mind is terribly muddled. But I hope it's at least enjoyable. I apologize for any errors I made. I just watched Classroom Crisis and couldn't resist writing this, I flew through all the episodes in one night.  
**_

 _ **I didn't know what to refer to Nagisa as in the beginning... since we never actually found out his name.  
**_

 _ **Inspired by: a different style of writing, Nagisa... *swoons* , the opening music, and lack of fics in this fandom. (seriously, just one fic? Eh?)  
**_

 _ **Please review? Pretty please? :)  
**_

* * *

It's bright, sunny and slightly windy. It's annoying, he decides as he crosses his arms across his chest and shivers before leaning back against the ground.

He's nine years old, staring at the sky and starts wondering if they will have to leave soon, to return home. A hand reaches over and holds onto his tightly, he turns and glances at her, his friend, who looks like she is going to cry and something twists in his heart.

"Mom... she isn't getting any better, is she?"

He shifts uncomfortably, because he would never lie to Nagisa, no matter what, but he knows what is going to happen. Being unobserved was one of his talents, it doesn't take much to listen to his grandfather and the doctors whispering.

If nothing else, he should tell her the truth, that her mother is too ill, perhaps only a couple weeks left, that only a miracle can save her.

His grip tightens on her hand as she starts sobbing as they kneel on the grass.

 _I will protect you, Nagisa.  
_

* * *

Ten years old and he is no longer a servant of his friend, his name has changed, and he is hidden the truth of identity deep inside so no one will ever find it.

The empty feeling insides of him continues to grow.

It's been _six_ months. Not a word from any of them.

There is no way they would've abandoned him without telling him that the mission was completed

He feels sick and he knows that he failed to protect her, that the mission failed with him being stuck forever in a life that wasn't his.

The tears still refuse to fall.

...

His arrival at the Kiryu estate is to the relief of many, except to maybe his so called _brothers..._

Karuhisa rarely talks to him, offering only a nod of acknowledgement that he has a new sibling before ignoring him completely in favor of typing on his laptop.

Yuji scowls at him, staring at him in jealousy and he stares back, defiant and proud which only seems to infuriate his new sibling even more. Right from that moment, he knows that they will not get along.

While staring at them, a bitter feeling grows and he vows that he will get revenge for her.

* * *

Twelve years old, he is slapped by Yuji _again_ and he hisses in pain, because that is all he can feel at the moment. This is not the first time he has been slapped, and it won't be last.

Yuji growls out, "Are you an idiot?"

Another well aimed kick to his ribs and he stifles a groan.

"I expect you are. It must be all the bad blood you're filled with. How dare you come take place within my home!"

It isn't me. I'm _not_ the one.

Is what he wants to say, but...

His brother taunts him, "Nagisa is such a girly name."

A memory of a girl pops into his mind and he grits his teeth against the pain.

 _The truth will always be hidden, I promise.  
_

* * *

He has gotten used to the taunts by his brother by oddness of his name and his bloodline. Nagisa Kiryu, fourteen years old, he has successfuly managed to work his way into the business, much to the displeasure of his brother, who is still filled with immature jealousy.

But Nagisa is determined, because they ruined his life and hers.

She never got to live her life, like she _deserved._

He pushes away thoughts of revenge, instead managing to smile and bow politely to one of head of directors of Kirishina Corp.

Nagisa settles down next to his brother to listen, smile, and _learn._

They destroyed her life.

He will destroy _theirs.  
_

* * *

Nagisa Kiryu. The name is known to management and CEOs everywhere.

Sixteen years old and already he has climbed up the ladder of business, social networking and works directly under his brother, Yuji, and it won't take long till he is gone.

Yuji is an idiot and he is clever. It's important to remember that everything, every word, every action, every sign, _matter._

Several things have interrupted his plans.

A-TEC refuse to give up and-

She's still _alive._

Everyone changes and yet everything is still the same.

Iris must _never_ remember.

* * *

Everything he has carefully planned for years has just crashed. Then he sees her and she isn't Iris, she isn't Nagisa.

Muzuki knows some of his past, yet not who he truly is, but still she calmly comforts him while he breaks.

 _"You worked so hard. You did a good job."  
_

 _"You came so close."  
_

He stares at her, her profile slightly blurry from his tears. She runs her hand across his cheek, the fabric of her glove rough and itchy against his skin. _  
_

" _You did a good job."_

Her words run through his mind, over, over, and over again. For seven long years, he worked for revenge, he worked for someone that was long gone. He succeeded and failed and _made no one happy._

 _"You did a good job"  
_

After all he endured... a girl, who knows absolutely nothing about anything he has done to keep his friend safe, comforts him? She tells him that everything he did was good, he worked hard, and it was okay he failed.

 _"You came so close."  
_

He closes his eyes.

 _I was so...so close.  
_

" _You did a good job."  
_

No one has told him that in seven years, his heart hurts and she laughing, so he does the first thing that comes to mind...

...he kisses her.

and everything doesn't matter.


End file.
